


In Rare Form

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rahab gets into these moods, and Adam and Tommy never mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Rare Form

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://katzb101.livejournal.com/profile)[**katzb101**](http://katzb101.livejournal.com/) for the Glam a Classroom drive at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/profile)[**teamlambliff**](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/). She wanted more in the universe of [Accidentally on Purpose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/100212), with Rahab making an appearance. I hope I did Rahab justice, because Joshua and Rahab are both fascinating people, and I treated them in the way that made the most sense to me in this story.

Adam stood at the bar, sipping his martini slowly, his eyes trained on the dance floor. Tommy was dancing with Rahab, their bodies moving much slower than the rhythm of the music. He watched as Tommy's arms slid around Rahab's slim waist, one hand slipping down over her hip to play along the hem of her skirt. The sharp burn of the alcohol slid down Adam's throat, adding to the heat already pooling in his belly and he drained his glass, setting it down heavily on the bar behind him. Rahab's head tipped back against Tommy's shoulder, and in the dark of the dance floor Adam could just make out the smile spreading across her deep red lips before Tommy's own covered them, the kiss quickly turning filthy. Adam bit his lip to silence the groan that was bubbling in his chest, and pushed off the bar and through the crowd.

It seemed to take forever to weave through the thick crowd, sweaty bodies resistant until he finally broke through. There was a small circle of empty space around Tommy and Rahab, the masses giving them space, many people turned and watching. Adam just watched a moment himself, Tommy's hand spread wide on Rahab's flat belly, sliding just underneath her shirt, the other sneaking up under her skirt to tease at her inner thigh. Rahab's fingers were tangled with Tommy's, and Adam couldn't tell if she was pushing his hand higher or keeping it where it was. She had her other hand fisted in Tommy's hair, holding his mouth close to hers, and Adam could hear the slick dirty slide of their tongues against one another.

He moved in behind Tommy, pushing his hard cock against Tommy's back and leaning in so both Tommy and Rahab could hear him. "We're leaving." Two pairs of heavily shadowed brown eyes turned to look at him, twin lazy smiles and red lipstick spread across their faces. Adam knew they didn't really look anything alike, Tommy's face all fine angles and Rahab's soft and round, but right now in the dim light of the dance floor under the haze of one too many martinis, the lines were blurred. He leaned in and kissed them both, Tommy and then Rahab, tasting them on each other, and then he grabbed their hands, pulling them from the dance floor. This time the crowd parted in front of them, the way to the door blissfully clear in front of them. They slid into a cab, Rahab tucked neatly between Adam and Tommy, and traded lazy kisses the whole way home, the cab driver only sneaking occasional glances into the rear-view mirror.

When the cab pulled into Adam's long driveway, Adam tossed too much money into the front seat and opened the door, Rahab stumbled a little on her heels until Tommy caught her, his hands firm and familiar on her waist. Tommy didn't let go of her until they were in the house, shoes and coats and keys being dropped in a pile by Adam's front door, the dim light of the light outside enough to guide them up the stairs and into Adam's room. Rahab sat on the unmade bed, leaning back on her hands and spreading her legs just enough to make Adam and Tommy's mouths water with promise.

She licked her full lips, enough lipstick remaining that they looked red and kiss-swollen already, her voice husky with drink and lust. "Come here, boys. Let me take care of you."

Adam and Tommy exchanged a quick look, a knowing smirk. The nights when Rahab was like this were always good, something special that they didn't get all the time, and Adam and Tommy knew how to enjoy it. She liked to strip them herself, her nimble fingers pulling their shirts over their heads and working their belts until they both stood naked at the edge of the bed, Rahab on her knees in front of them. She kissed a path down Adam's chest, and then Tommy's, red smudges marking their skin before she pulled them forward, nudging them to lay back on the bed.

She looked up, dark eyes framed by darker lashes. "What do you want?" A hint of a coy smile played around the edge of her lips; she could give Mona Lisa a run for her money.

"Whatever you want, baby." Adam ran a hand gently down the side of her face, drawing in a sharp breath when Rahab's tongue darted out and wrapped around one of his fingers. "Right, Tommy? Whatever she wants?"

Tommy nodded, his eyes a little heavy-lidded as he watched Rahab's tongue swirl around Adam's fingers. "Fuck, yeah, of course." She pulled her mouth off of Adam's fingers with an obscene pop, and Tommy groaned when her mouth slid hot and wet over his hard cock. The last of her lipstick smeared off as her lips slid back up to close around the head, her tongue flitting around the slit, light touches that made Tommy's breath hitch and come in gasps.

Adam leaned over to catch those gasps, his lips pressing against Tommy's softly until he opened up, their tongues sliding together easy and smooth. Adam left his fingers trace over Tommy's chest and stomach until they could tangle in Rahab's hair, stiff with product. He didn't push her down, just rubbed his fingertips gently over her scalp, feeling the vibrations as she hummed around Tommy's cock, making more delicious sounds spill from his mouth into Adam's. Adam could feel as Rahab pushed her mouth farther down on Tommy's cock, could feel the stretch in her jaw as her throat opened, swallowing around him.

Tommy's kisses were growing more frantic, tongue and lips desperate against Adam's, and his noises were sharper, needier. Rahab moved faster, her head bobbing under Adam's hand, and her mouth making sloppy noises as her tongue swirled around Tommy's cock. Tommy pulled his mouth away from Adam's to cry out, his hand dropping to join Adam's in Rahab's hair. He tightened it, just this side of too hard when he came, and Rahab pulled her head back, the last of Tommy's come splashing across her full lower lip.

She darted her tongue out to lick it off, her eyes sparkling and her lips curving into a smile. "Mmm, good."

Tommy groaned weakly, rubbing a hand over his eyes, smearing his makeup out to his hairline. "You're so dirty, fuck."

"You love it though." Rahab slid smoothly up Tommy's body and licked across his lips until he opened, his own taste filling his mouth.

Tommy grinned against her lips, sliding his hands down her back to cup her ass. "You know it."

"Not that I want to break up a beautiful moment..." Adam's voice was full of laughter as he reached over to grip Rahab's chin in his fingers, pulling her in for a slow, deep kiss.

Tommy pushed gently on Rahab's hips, guiding her over until she was seated in Adam's lap. "It's even better when I get to watch." He rolled onto his side and rested his head on his folded elbow, a grin spread across his face.

Adam just rolled his eyes, lips twitching as he tried not to smile. "And you say she's dirty." Adam leaned in to kiss Tommy quick and soft, and turned back to Rahab, his fingers sneaking up her thighs and under her skirt. "How do you want it, baby?"

Rahab leaned in to lick along the curve of Adam's ear, playing with the ring at the top. "Wanna ride you." Adam shivered a little beneath her, and flung an arm out to rifle around under the bed, coming back with what he needed. Rahab shimmied out of her panties gracefully, sighing when Adam's fingers slid into her, cool and slick. She rocked back into his hand, her hips moving slow and smooth, her eyes half-shut and her lips moist and open. Adam pulled her head down, kissing her deeply as he pushed his fingers in harder and deeper, twisting them until she was panting above him, her breath moist and sweet against his cheek. He knew she was ready, and he slid his fingers from her long enough to roll the condom down his cock and push in.

The noise that Rahab made when Adam was deep inside her was gorgeous, sweet and filthy and perfect. She rocked back onto him faster and faster, pulling his cock deeper into her with every thrust, and Adam dug his fingers into her hips, just hanging on. He groaned as Rahab sat back, the slim line of her body stretching out above him, little teases of skin where her shirt lifted up at her waist and dipped low on her chest. Adam thought about marking her smooth skin, digging his teeth in until it purpled, and he dug his fingers harder into her hips. Her voice caught in her throat as he did it, and her rhythm stuttered for just a second. Adam did it again, this time letting his nails scrape over the patch of skin bared at her waist, dropping one hand to tease over her inner thighs until she was panting above him, her hips moving fast and erratic.

It was Tommy that pushed her over the edge, suddenly up on his knees, his arms wrapped easily around her slim shoulders. He bent in and closed his lips around her exposed collarbone, sucking and rolling the skin between his teeth until she cried out, clamping down hard around Adam's cock. She slumped sideways against Tommy and he held her while Adam shouted his own release, tossing his head back into the pillows, his chest heaving.

They sat like that for what felt like forever, Rahab leaving heavily against Tommy, his hands rubbing over her back as she breathed, Adam panting beneath them, his hands roaming restlessly over both of their bodies. Tommy felt Rahab smile against his shoulder and loosened his grip, letting her sit back and climb off the bed, legs only a little shaky.

She bent to kiss them both with a wink, a satisfied smile curving her lips. "I'm just going to go freshen up, keep the bed warm for me." Adam and Tommy both watched as she sauntered to the bathroom, tossing her clothes behind her as she went. She made sure to pause in the doorway as she dropped her skirt, tossing a wink over her shoulder before shutting the door, the sound of the shower coming to life behind it.

Tommy lay down next to Adam, tossing a leg over his hips and kissing him like he hadn't seen him all day. He was grinning when he pulled back, eyes tired but still bright. "I fucking love when she gets like that."

Adam laughed, pulling Tommy tight against him. "Me too, she's really something else."

"You aren't too bad yourself..." Tommy pushed up to kiss Adam again, as filthy as his tired body would let him. Adam slid his hands down Tommy's back slowly, feeling every curve and angle until they both pulled away with a sigh that was part exhaustion and part promise. Tommy pillowed his head on Adam's chest and listened as Adam's breathing slowed and became even, knowing he was asleep when his hand stopped moving over Tommy's back.

Tommy was almost asleep himself when the door to the bathroom opened, and Tommy felt a warm, slightly damp body slide in behind him. Slim arms slid around his waist, and full lips pressed to the back of his neck, whispering soft and even. "Night, love."

Tommy rolled halfway onto his back, smiling as his lips found Joshua's. He ran his hand through Joshua's hair, no longer sticky with product and breathed in the shower-sweet smell of him, rubbing his fingers over the mark he knew was blooming on Joshua's collarbone. "Night."


End file.
